neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy
The Fairies are magical creatures that appear in Winx Club and World of Winx. They are the magical opposite of witches. Overview Fairies are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Their source of power are the light aspects of magic such as positive feelings typically related to a specific theme or aspect of life, such as war, love, wisdom, Nature, music and Oceans. Fairies use their powers for good, protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil, and work to help others. However some fairies use their powers for evil or ally with dark forces for selfish means, and others, while not necessarily evil, stray to the dark side and do bad things, such as seek vengeance or have a lust for power. Fairies can form a magical bond with Pixies, Selkies, and Fairy Animals. There is also a notable rivalry between fairies and witches. Their opposed natures often cause tension between the two groups, including exclusion from certain events or physical confrontation when provoked. It has been stated that witches do not like fairies because they think fairies live easy lives. Despite this, fairies and witches have been seen working together in times of hardship or realm-wide emergencies, and can cooperate after some time together. There are also significant and long-lasting friendships made between fairies and witches, even with some friendly rivalry. Fairies have the option to switch to a witch and vice versa, although this is a rare case. While most known fairies are female, male fairies do exist as seen in Winx Club: Magical Adventure. Physical Appearance All fairies are mostly human in appearance with some being composed of pure energy or resembling animals or elves. Fairies usually wear colourful clothing to reflect their light magic, but some have been shown to wear dark Gothic clothing but this is very uncommon. Pre-Series Long ago, seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World and spread their magic throughout all the worlds the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. Other ancient, all-powerful fairies such as Arcadia, the first fairy, and the Ethereal Fairies, the guardians of the Gifts of Destiny, live outside of space and time. The nine Nymphs of Magix ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension after the disappearance of the Great Dragon. In ancient times, Earth was protected by Earth Fairies, but then the Wizards of the Black Circle found a way to resist the fairies' magic and absorb it and began the Great Fairy Hunt which lasted for centuries. The absence of fairy magic allowed pestilence, war, and hatred to instill upon the Earth. Education Fairies must attend school to become full-fledged fairies and master their powers. To do so, most fairies attend Alfea. There, the fairies are taught and trained to develop and increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil using light magic. Other schools include Linphea College, Eraklyon Institute, the Golden Auditorium, and Tir Nan Og College. Fairy Forms Fairy Forms or Transformations are different levels of power that fairies can attain as an extention of their magical abilities. Fairies’ abilities are limited in their civilian forms. To increase their magical abilities, they transform into fairies and are able to use their powers with greater ease, gain wings, and new clothes and accessories. There are standard fairy levels, which are gained during a fairy's formal educational journey to become a full-fledged fairy, and an infinite number of higher fairy levels and acquired powers meant for specific situations. Magical Abilities Positive Magic (or White Magic) is the magic that is fuelled by positive feelings such as happiness and love. It is primarily used by fairies, but can be used by other magical creatures like elves, wizards, pixies and many others. Just like witches, each fairy has a specific power. The magic of every fairy is fuelled by their positive feelings such as happiness, love, and etc. Fairies are able to fly but only when they are transformed. All fairies know some basic, first level spells such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Fairies can converge with witches and wizards, if there strong enough. Types of Fairies *Dark Fairies *Earth Fairies **Rustic Fairies **Amazon Fairies **Arctic Fairies **Royal Guard Fairies **Warrior Fairies **Major Fairies *Guardian Fairies Known Groups *Winx Club *Nymphs of Magix *Company of Light *Ethereal Fairies *Ancestral Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Magical creatures Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Comics Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Characters Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Winx Games Category:Females Category:Males Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Species Category:Winx Recurring Characters Category:Winx Minor Characters Category:Groups